Auger assemblies are used to transport and convey fluid-like materials, including but not limited to particulate materials, grains, fibers, water, snow and ice particles to desired locations. Conventional auger assemblies have elongated linear shafts with continuous helical flights fixed to the shafts. Power transmissions and motors connected to the shafts operate to rotate the auger assemblies to move the materials along the helical flights. Augers with cutting heads used with hand cranks and internal combustion motors to drill holes in ice on lakes and rivers for ice fishing. These augers have metal construction with high cutting torque that withstands environmental and operator abuse. Metal augers driven with internal combustion engines are bulky, heavy and environmentally detrimental. Weight reduction of auger assemblies and ice drills have been achieved with plastic tubes connected to plastic continuous helical flights located around metal shafts. The tubes with helical flights are not removable from the shafts to allow a person to repair broken augers and helical flights by replacing the broker augers and related parts.